Kaiju Lullabies
by gideondorf
Summary: Newt has a new question as the baby arrives. Newt/Hermann/Vanessa fluff


"Do kaiju have lullabies?" Newt asked. He held a stuffed kaiju in one hand, this one resembling a shark, and one resembling a fish in the other. He was still chipper despite having not slept in nearly thirty hours. His hair was messy, and he had dark circles under his eyes, but a genuine smile was still on his face.

Hermann could not say that he was in the same mood. He was annoyed, tired, and concerned for his wife. The pregnancy had been harder than either had expected, and all he wanted was for her to be okay. As of now, the doctors weren't even allowing him inside of her room in the hospital. Newt wasn't allowed inside either, and had resorted to gathering up the toys for the new child. They had helped save the entire damn world and they weren't even allowed inside of the hospital room!

"No, they are too busy trying to take over the world and erase all of humanity."

Newt frowned. "Were," he said. He held up the toys. "I swear, little Newt is going to grow up to be the greatest scientist ever. They'll have the greatest bedtime stories ever. Who else can say that they grew up listening to stories about kaiju?"

"I told you, we are not naming them after you!" He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a long sip. It was bad enough that in two days he had yet another interview to get to. Couldn't Newt just be quiet for once?

No, Hermann thought with a sigh. He'd been inside of his head before. Even in there he wouldn't take a single moment of silence.

"Oh, so you want a little Hermann, eh? I see." He grinned. "I bet they'll be born frowning. You'll teach them all about math and how great it is. What's more fun than growing up and learning all about algebra?"

Hermann gripped his cane so tight that his fists turned pure white. "Would you just shut up? I'm under enough pressure already?"

Newt frowned, and genuine sadness filled his eyes. Hermann hadn't meant to do that to him! "I'm sorry... I apologize."

Newt just looked away from him.

They were allowed inside the hospital room after Vanessa had given birth. Dark hair stuck to her brown face, and she was covered in sweat. She was holding their baby, wrapped in a light green blanket, in one hand. Despite everything, she was smiling.

"This little one took months out of modeling, but they are worth it!" She held the child up, gently as to not wake them up. A few nurses scrambled up to her, and she scowled. "Hey, I spent nine months pregnant! I don't think I can do much worse!"

The nurses moved away.

Vanessa smiled down at the child. They had light brown skin and tiny bits of dark hair. They were a big baby, and Hermann was just thankful that both turned out fine in the end.

"They're beautiful," Newt said. He gently rubbed a finger over their forehead. "Who is a little cutie?" His voice was low, just barely above a whisper. Hermann wassurprised; he had never imagined that his partner could be good with children. He'd figured that he and Vanessa would end up doing most of the raising. Having worked with him for years, Hermann had been sure that he was never the child raising type. When he had joined in the relationship with him and his wife, he still hadn't been sure on just how he would help with the child. But Hermann was truly surprised, relieved, and happy.

Vanessa leaned over and kissed Hermann on the lips, and then turned and did the same for Newt. "What should their name be?"

* * *

A week later, Vanessa left the hospital with M. Jaeger in her arms. Hermann hadn't spoken fast enough, and Newt had spoken. He'd suggested Mako, but Hermann hadn't been so sure. Vanessa had liked the idea, but understood Hermann's concern. They named their child M., and if anyone asked they would say that the idea had come from Mako. When they'd sent word to her, she'd been surprised but happy to hear. Jaeger had purely been Newt's idea.

Once M. was changed into proper baby clothing, they all finally got a true look at them. They were certainly a cute child, which Vanessa and Newt loved to point out. Hermann couldn't help but agree with that.

But there was one thing that bothered him. He was surprised that no one else pointed it out?

He held up a picture of Newt next to the child and began to point out features. "How in god's name does M. have your nose and facial structure? You met Vanessa after I got her pregnant!"

Vanessa looked closer. "I can't believe it! Neither of us have that nose or face shape!"

Newt laughed. "What can I say? A kaiju seemed to think that I was their parent. I just have an effect on babies."

However, after looking through family albums, Hermann disproved Newton's hypothesis. Hermann's great aunt Camile had the same nose, and his grandfather had the same facial shape. The genes simply must have been inherited.


End file.
